


Locker Room Antics

by Pgirl



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The All Star match is over... And now some of the greatest players of the Galaxy are together in one spot. Hijinx ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Antics

"Robots should stay home and vacuum, that's what they do best." Kernor joked, wiping off her face after the All-Star match.

"But, aren't you part robot?" Lun-Zera asked her.

"No way, girl. I'm a mutant." Kernor said. "Totally different. So anyway, with the kiddies gone, how 'bout we top this day off with some drinks at the local Unadarian bar?" This was met with approving murmurs from all players. Well, except one.

"I'm leaving." Luur said. "I will celebrate this victory with my team."

"Suit yourself, handsome." Kernor said, as Luur bowed and was about to leave. "You take that fine ass to your team."

A smack.

Everyone seemed to freeze as Luur turned around, rubbing a spot on his backside where, none too softly, a towel had hit him. The culprit was obvious, as four pair of eyes were now staring down the Ryker goalkeeper.

"What?" Kernor said, shrugging. "I was gonna do it sooner or later. Why not when we're technically on the same team?"

"Oh my Lord, Kernor!" Warren said, holding his head. "This is not the way a high ranked Galactik Football player should act."

"Why not?"  
"It's just not... decent. We have an exemplary function to the rest of the world."

"I don't. I'm already known as the rowdy sore loser instead of the paragon of physical perfection with the cutest little ass. Can only go up from there."  
"KERNOR!" Warren this time exclaimed, the blue of his face being mixed with bright red. By this point Lun-Zera and Stevens were leaning into each other, laughing loudly and Luur just... stared at the two.

"Alright, I'll stop." Kernor said. "Anyway, maybe that drink's not the best idea at the moment, so I'll catch you guys later." With that, she waved and left for the dressing room as Warren just groaned, face in his hands.

"So these are the top players of the GF cup...Colorful bunch." Luur muttered, before shrugging and leaving as well, leaving Warren even more embarrassed.

"And would you two QUIT IT?!" He eventually told the Wamba and the Pirate who were almost howling with laughter. They immediately stopped after that, the occasional snicker not withstanding. "Good..."

"We're still open for that drink." Lun-Zera offered as Stevens nodded.

"A stiff drink sounds great about now... I'm in." Warren sighed as the three of them left as well.

From a little distance, Sinedd and D'jok had witnessed the whole thing and were just frozen in place.

"Let's just forget we ever saw that." D'jok said.  
"You know what? I totally agree." Sinedd confessed.


End file.
